


The Next Dance

by MISSYriver



Series: Timeless Prompt Weekly Challenge [12]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions, F/M, Hurt Wyatt Logan, Love Confessions, Lyatt Goes Dancing, Timeless Weekly Prompt Challenge, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Violence, Week 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: Week #12:Inappropriately timed confessions:They are a team, they are friends and she trusts him to do what's right, to watch her back. And that included not risking everything, for something he's not sure he can ever have. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to start something with her and then rip it away when he can’t love her the way she deserves. They lost so much already and he can’t be responsible for damaging their friendship. Wyatt knows that his feelings for Lucy are only getting stronger, and his physical reaction to her closeness was a distraction.He needed to be more objective on missions, or it could get them all killed.





	The Next Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I can't believe we are in week 12. I love these prompts. On top of that I have worked in a prompt from Emily. I hope she enjoys it. 
> 
> There is some blood and also violence toward Lucy, be aware. (I almost said minor, but violence against a women or anyone is never minor)
> 
> I do not own them but I love them.

 

 

For over eight months Rufus had tried to get Wyatt to ask Lucy out. It is not that Wyatt doesn’t think about it or want to, but everything was so complicated right now. They are a team, they are friends and she trusts him to do what's right, to watch her back. And that included not risking that for something he's not sure he can ever have. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to start something with her and then rip it away when he can’t love her the way she deserves. They lost so much already and he can’t be responsible for damaging their friendship. Wyatt knows that his feelings for Lucy are only getting stronger, and his physical reaction to her closeness was a distraction. 

 

He needed to be more objective on missions, or it could get them all killed. 

 

The latest mission was a simple observe and report. Emma was spotted in a picture from an upscale New York party located on the rooftop garden at Hotel Astor in1932. Rufus had gotten them two tickets.  Dressed as a waiter  Wyatt had the black tuxedo with tails purchased and brought to his room.  Lucy had her own room and he was supposed to meet her at the garden, while Rufus worked the room.

 

He turned and choked on his drink. Lucy stood beside the stairs as she searched the crowd for him. A light created a glow around her. She wore a scoop neck, champagne coloured silk dress that held tight to her curves all the way to her hips where the fabric drapes straight down into a modest train. The dress had two thick straps  which grazed her shoulders before twisting together in the small of her back, leaving most of her bare back exposed. 

 

As Lucy moved through the crowd she turned her long gracefully neck and spotted him. Trying to keep his eyes straight and not notice the curve of her breast or pebbled nipples as other men stared at her., At least he tried. Wyatt felt a thrill that she only had eyes for him. He didn't even notice Rufus was beside him until he cleared his throat and bumped him. 

 

“Have you spotted Emma?”

 

“Huh?” Wyatt deflected, transfixed by the vision moving closer.

 

“Emma, murdering, evil redhead, Rittenhouse spy, Whitmore. You know that Emma? The reason we are here? Any of this ringing a bell? You might have better luck finding her if you take your eyes off Lucy. Just a suggestion.” Rufus offered. 

 

Wyatt snapped his head toward his friend, “I know the objective.”

 

Lucy joined them, took the glass from Rufus’ tray. Rufus stared at Wyatt arched his brow and pointed with his chin. Wyatt scowled and shook his head. Rufus nodded and scowled back. Lucy looked around, unaffected by their strange behavior after almost a year with her team. Rufus threw his free hand up and started to walk away. He made a V shape with his finger pointed at his eyes and the around the party. Lucy chuckled and nodded.

 

“We should try to blend in, maybe by the bar?” Lucy suggested.

 

“Or we could dance?” Wyatt offered. With his head turned away he didn't see her face but he heard her sharp inhale. “You know so we can cover more ground.” Wyatt added. He watched her from the corner of his eye and nervously waited. He never thought he get the chance to dance with her and he wasn’t going to let it past. 

 

“This is not your middle school dance out there, that's the foxtrot.” Lucy faltered, her brow lifted in doubt.

 

“Are  _ you _ suggesting I don't know how to dance, Ma’am?” Wyatt scoffed.

 

“Uh no, I've just never seen it.”

 

Wyatt plucked the glass from her hand and put it on the table,. He took her hand and pulled her to the center off the dance floor. Standing inches away from her, he tried to convince himself that it was apart of the mission, and it was no big deal. The problem was the danger he put on the barrier he placed between them. He would need to touch the bare skin of her back if he used the proper dance hold or he put his hand carefully on silky fabric, and it's low enough that it feels indecent and just as dangerous. He limited the times he touched her and never had he touch so much of her skin. 

 

Lucy looked around, nervously rubbed her arm and shuffled her feet. He knew he needed to move, to take her in his arms. People were starting to stare, at the gobsmacked fool who stared at a beautiful woman's instead of holding her.

 

“Listen Wyatt, we don't have to do this.” she gestured at the dance floor. “we could head to the main bar or walk around.”

 

“You know, we’ll get better coverage this way,” He took a breath and smirked with a twinkle in his eyes. “ And I promise not to step on your toes.”

 

Lucy gave him a quick smile, “ I’m not so worried about my toes as I am about the people noticing we are not like the others.” She stepped closer to him, place her hand on his shoulder. “I am going to need you to get closer and hold me. Your hand goes here.” 

 

She took his left hand and placed it on her back over her shoulder blade. The band was loud enough she must have missed his gulp. Wyatt looked down at his feet.

 

“Do you feel the rhythm? That pounding, buzzing under your skin?” Lucy said, her face so close he felt warm air on his cheek. “Wyatt all you do is step forward twice, staring with your left foot, then a quick step step to the left. Slow, slow, quick quick. You're just taking me for a walk.”

 

He must have imagined the way her voice dropped, and the way she leaned in close to his ear so he could hear over the big band. Wyatt stood up straighter, he squared his shoulders and pulled her flush against his chest. He felt the breath she let out , under his hand, against his chest, the curve of his ear. He met her surprised wide brown eyes, he needed to focus on the music, shut out the roaring in his ears. He hadn’t been prepared for the feel of her against him. It was different then the hugs they shared as this time was more emotionally charged. It wasn’t the music that buzzed under his skin it was holding her. Her pert little breast pushed into his chest taunting him. He itched to smooth his hand over her warm velvety skin. 

 

“Lucy, I wasn’t lying when I said, I know how to dance.” Wyatt insisted. 

 

He propelled her forward, guiding her through the other couples on the floor. They moved as a perfect pair, step for step. He swayed and spun with her, his feet glided along the marbled floor sweeping her up with him. The world blurred around him and everything focused in on Lucy and the music. She gave him a soft delighted, breathy laugh. He could tell he surprised her.

 

Grandpa Sherwin spent countless hours teaching him how to properly dance, how to woo a woman, as he called it. As a kid, Wyatt thought the “ _ Old People _ ” dancing wouldn’t get him a girl. Instead he can dance a two step or grind with a girl. He secretly loved the Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers movies his grandmother loved to watch. He loved to watch his grandparents dance and  to hear the story of how the fell in love on the dance floor. They were magic together. Long after his grandmother passed Grandpa Sherwin would still dance as if she was in his arms. Wyatt and Jessica stumbled and tripped over each other, Jessica stepped on his toes and tried to lead. He loved they way she would laugh and tell him he can lead next time. He had no need to dance after she was gone. Of course he never thought that he would be dancing on the roof in the ‘30 either.

 

Lucy followed his lead with effortless grace that surprised him. It was obvious she had training.  Her brown eyes  locked on his  shone brightly, reflecting the warmth of the low lights around them. They were such a unique colour, a mix of light and dark, so big and beautiful, so much emotion held inside.  He took a step back, held on to her hand and spun her into his chest her arms trapped between them. Lucy looked up, her nose brushed over his parted lips, as the music changed to a slower softer horns and light drum beats. 

 

Lucy let a surprised squeak, “Oh!?”

 

Wyatt held his breath,  looked at her red lips, she was so close, he only need to dip his head and he know if she tasted the way her remembered. Would it be the same? He hadn’t known to savor the taste of her the first time. He been so surprised by the fire that spread down his body, blowing away his carefully constructed wall of doubt and sadness. She had the same shocked confused look on her face. That had been a spur of the moment action that haunted his dreams. But how would he be affected by a slow sinking into the possibilities? 

 

Wyatt’s right hand rested lower on her back, her hand on his shoulder. The warmth of her skin seeped into his hand and spread up his arm. His thumb brushed a jeweled bead just below the twist of her straps. With her heels they were almost the same height. She tilted her head up her breath sweet and warm against his mouth, her lips so close his finger twitched on her back. Her eyes were hooded and sensual. He didn’t dare break the spell as he stared at her lips, his left arm was extended out, he waited for her to make the move. Her hand slowly extend out toward his. She stepped into him and he stepped back letting her take the lead in their dance and maybe something else that was happening. Wyatt took Lucy’s hand and he let go of his reservations and danced with his partner. He let her see how he truly felt, Lucy smiled, her lips brushed his and they danced on. 

 

Wyatt was caught up in her, caught up in the music, the warm spring night, the scent of the flowers. Everything disappeared but the women in his arms. 

 

“Lucy, I lo….ahh,” Wyatt burst out as he was slammed into from behind. 

 

Hot burning pressure, sliced into his back. Wyatt stumbled back, Lucy followed reaching for him. He groped around his back his hand found warm wetness and as he pulled back to see it was blood. Lucy called his name, fear etched her shrill call. Wyatt tried to stand. People watched on in horror everyone but a slim alabaster redhead in a black beaded dress. Emma Whitmore winked and returned the bloody knife to her purse. She looked at a large ape of a man and pointed at Lucy. Wyatt shouted but Lucy ignored his cries for her to run. She didn't realize she was in more danger than he was. She was only worried about him. He saw Rufus push through the crowed his eyes panicked and wide. 

 

“Lucy, run! You got to leave me, go with Rufus. I’ll find you, I'll always find you.” Wyatt  begged. “Please run.”

 

“I am not going to leave you bleeding on the dance floor. Get up you idiot.” Lucy snapped as  she helped pull him up. 

 

They made it a few step toward Rufus, before his knees buckled, he pulled Lucy down with him. She looked around noticed the large man had gotten closer but so had the crowd. Wyatt couldn’t see Emma but he did spot a two more large men that looked out of place. He no longer saw Rufus. If they didn’t move now they be surrounded. 

 

“Lucy, baby I need you to run. Get to the room and lock yourself in. If I know you're safe then I can fight them off. I have so much I need to tell you.” He brushed hair out of her face and smiled. “You're so damn beautiful,” he sighed.

 

“We are not talking about this now. You don’t get to say goodbye to me. I don’t want some stupid declaration of love when you think you’re going to die. You hear me Master Sergeant Logan, you are not dying here. You owe me dinner, I want romance and cuddles on the couch. I love you, you idiot, so get your ass up and move solder,” she hollered.

 

A tear slipped down her cheek, he wiped it away. “I thought no declarations,” He chuckled and gasped.

 

She hissed and pulled on his arm. He used a table to get up and start to move. She was silent her cheeks bright red, sweat glistened on her forehead. Wyatt wanted that dinner. They made it to a set of stairs, as Lucy took off her shoes, held them in her hand and  wrapped her arm around his waist to support him. 

 

“You can’t make one. I’m not telling you goodbye, so I’m allowed to say it. You don’t get to. We don’t have the time.” Lucy was adorable when she was angry.

 

“So _ I  _ can’t say how much I love you.” Wyatt gasped. Pain radiating up his back and down his arm. 

 

“No, stop that, this is not the time.” Lucy said exasperated. 

 

Taking the steps as quickly as possible. At the bottom they stumbled, Lucy fell to the ground and tore a piece of her hem up her leg. A large beefy hand fell on her shoulder and surprised them both. Wyatt pulled out his holstered side arm, but the man held Lucy in front of him. His hand wrapped around her throat, Wyatt could see the indents on her skin, the man's grip tight to prevent escape. Wyatt growled and forced his way to his feet. 

 

“Let her go,” Wyatt demanded.

 

“When I’m done with her maybe you can have her back.” his voice cold and amused. 

 

“That’s not happening,” Wyatt shouted.

 

Wyatt aimed his handgun. He been here before, Lucy trapped between two men with a gun involved. He barely knew her then and wasn’t sure if she was as essential as Mason claimed. He took the shot confident he wouldn't kill her. Its different now, she is essential to Wyatt’s survival and his continued existence depended on keeping that women alive and by his side for at least fifty years. Wyatt took a step forward, the man tightened his hand on her throat, Lucy gasped and struggled as the ape took another step back. A second man arrived, tall lanky with hunched shoulders, a cigarette hung from his lips and he had a gun in hand pointed at Wyatt.

 

“Take the broad, we got orders,” the new man wheezed. 

 

“I don’t take orders from you or that women. This dame is mine,” he learned and licked Lucy's cheek.

 

Lucy cringed and Wyatt saw red. As he surged forward, Lucy’s cry was cut off with a gunshot. Screams erupted from every direction. Mass amounts of people ran down the stairs, blocked Wyatt’s view of the two men and Lucy. Wyatt pushed through the crowd toward the last place he saw her. Lucy was gone but  _ the Ape,  _ laid at the foot of the stairs. A satin champagne color shoe was a few feet away. Wyatt picked up the shoe, he noticed a matching one a few feet away. Thank God, she was brilliant. She left him clues.

 

Wyatt chucked off his jacket and shoved it under his pressed shirt, he hoped it controlled some of the bleeding. He checked his weapon. He needed to move, to keep moving, he can rest when he gets Lucy back. Keeping the weapon down he followed the shoes. He saw a smudge of blood on a door and he prayed that this was the way she was taken. He had lost her once and he sure the hell won’t let that happen again. 

 

Wyatt stumbled while he ran, looking for other signs that Lucy had left for him. He spotted a large bead near a back stairwell and put it in his pocket. He slowly opened the door and  checked his corner before he moved. Pounding feet sounded from below, Wyatt leaned back slowly over the rail, he spotted a flash of pink satin and he was flying. Managing not to break his neck, Wyatt careened down the stairs. Cold sweat and chills racked his body. He was losing too much blood.  

 

“WYATT! GUN!” Lucy’s voice echoed through the stairwell.

 

Wyatt hit the next landing and dropped to the ground, his weapon aimed down. He saw Lucy dragged out the door while another man shot up the stairs. Without Lucy’s warning it could have been his head. Wyatt fired three rounds, the man fell back, blood bloomed on his chest. Wyatt used the handrail to pull himself up. Keeping his back along the wall he took the stairs two at a time. At the door he squatted down and pressed the handle pushing the door open he checked the corner. Bullets bury into the wooded door, Wyatt sees the shooter but not Lucy. He launched forward, landed on his stomach and rolled to his right side. He fired and shot the shooter in the leg dropped him to the ground and shot him twice in the chest. 

 

Wyatt pushed back on his heels, his head spun and heart raced. His hands were numb and his breathing labored. Lucy screamed his name and he pushed to his feet. He stepped twice before he stumbled into a wall. Pain laced up his back, but he kept pushing forward. He followed Lucy’s cries of his name. She fought and pulled at her attackers grip, the man backhanded her and sent her sprawled to the ground, her head slammed against the floor. Wyatt took advantage of her lower position and fired at the man. He grazed the man’s shoulder before he could return fire. Wyatt dove behind a pillar. 

 

He looked the man had’t gone after Lucy, he took cover behind a planter. His head exposed. Wyatt used both hands to steady his aim and lined up his shot, blood splattered the wall. Wyatt crawled forward, but no other attackers arrived. Lucy laid where she had fallen rubbing  her head and groaned.  

 

“Lucy, shh are you okay?” he brushed hair from her face. 

 

A red and purple mark was on her cheek. He wished he could have taught that man a lesson on how to treat women before killing him. Wyatt pressed a kiss to the bruise. She leaned into his kiss, opened her eyes and started to cry. Wyatt pulled her against his chest, he ignored the pain.

 

“I was so scared I’d never see you again,” Lucy cried.

 

“I wasn’t going to let that happen,” Wyatt swore.

 

“Where’s Rufus? I hope he’s okay.” Lucy sniffled.

 

“We’ll find him, get home and go on that date,” Wyatt vowed.

 

“A date huh? You have horrible timing,” She laughed. “Our first date will be at the hospital getting you patched up.”

 

“Not the worst date, I’ve ever been on. As long I’m with you, it perfect.”

 

“Oh my god you're a sap,” Lucy giggled. 

 

“I might be, you’ll just have to see. Rufus, home, hospital date. Works for me.” Wyatt grinned and grimaced. “Yea hospital.”

 

“Let me help you,” Lucy offered.

 

She stood, her dress was filthy covered in blood, and dirt. Her hair had fallen loose of the pins, and she was barefoot. Her face bloomed a new bruise, smeared makeup and tear stains. She was still beautiful, her eyes shined with both concern and happiness. Lucy offered her hand, Wyatt took it and together they got him to his feet. He stood in front of her and  rested his head against hers. He soaked in her warmth, pressed his lips to hers and savored her taste. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. Wyatt snapped back and groaned.

 

“See horrible timing, hospital then kissing,” Lucy pronounced.

 

Together they moved forward, he brushed a kiss in her hair.

 

“Yes, ma’am on one condition, I get the next dance when I’m better.”  

 

“You get better I’ll even show you my rendition of the final dance number from Dirty Dancing.” Lucy laughed.

 

“Deal  _ Babydoll _ !”

 

She pressed her lips to his and he sighed into her.

 

“Well, I see that you two worked out one problem. Maybe you could have waited until I don’t need medical care.” Rufus limped through the hall, dry blood behind his ear.

 

“Hey, I’ve been stabbed, shot at and I’m bleeding out, she was just offering a hand.” Wyatt exclaimed. “What happened to you?”

 

“And a tongue, but who am I to judge. Emma knocked me out with a dinner tray, a damn tray. Can we go now?  I think getting shot was easier, everything is all blurry.”

 

“Are you two done comparing battle wounds, so we can go home?” Lucy scolded.

 

“See I love her.  I thought that was adorable.”

 

“I’ve know you’ve loved her for months, dude. Glad to see you're finally catching on.”

 

“Hey,” Lucy blurted.

 

Wyatt looked down in surprise, “What I can say it now., I’m not going to say good bye.”

 

“You are ridiculous,” Lucy laughed and kissed his cheek

 

“Well you owe me a dance, so.” Wyatt smirked.

 

His back burned, pain radiated into his leg, he felt sticky blood drying on his back. But he looked at Lucy none of it mattered. They were partners, they were a team, and he would dance with her again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @MISSYriver
> 
> I am taking your prompts.


End file.
